No es tan solo una velada Halloweeña
by TheJourneyofCatmadeofJelly
Summary: La bruja de nombre Robyne, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados con la amenaza de muerte impuesta a su primogénito por parte de su líder. Por tal motivo, movió cielo, mar y tierra para hallar una solución.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo._

 _Ha pasado un año, desde que Jonathan, el brujo-vampiro asistió por primera vez en su vida a la reunión anual de la dimensión Equis. No obstante, en el susodicho día, menosprecio por igual la importancia de su líder y de la reunión. Poniendo en práctica un hechizo aprendido de un libro enigmático; que le entregó por equivocación su primo brujo, Jacob. Este hechizo fue mortal para su líder, lo convirtió en una pila de cenizas. Por consiguiente, su tío Ascar, lo obligó a él y a su primo a trasladarse a otra dimensión en cuya se hallaba la sustancia que le devolvió la vida a su querido líder. Samhain, se sintió muy ofendido y humillado con este atrevimiento por tanto le prometió a Jonathan que en la próxima reunión lo va a matar; dicho de otra manera, lo amenazó de muerte (se la sentenció)._

 _La bruja de nombre Robyne, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados con la amenaza de muerte impuesta a su primogénito por parte de su líder, el cabeza de calabaza. Por tal motivo, movió cielo, mar y tierra para hallar una solución. El macho cabrío de pelaje negro, nombrado Ascar, le platicó acerca de un ser muy poderoso de otra dimensión quien posiblemente tendría el remedio a su problema. Ella le imploró llevarla con ese ser._

* * *

¡ **Bienvenidos sean! Lo que estás a punto de leer es mi especial por Halloween del 2017, porque soy fanática del Halloween o Noche de Brujas y también del Día de Muertos. Este especial Halloweeño es la segunda parte de mi primer especial llamado "Salvando la Noche de Brujas" (aunque se podría asegurar que es una versión extendida de SlNdB), en esta segunda parte narre las cosas que no narre en la primera parte. Y al igual que el anterior, este nuevo especial Halloweeño me quedó algo fumado (estrambótico) o tal vez muy ñoño. :P Ustedes juzguen el resultado. La creación de mi cuento provino de varias cosas, tú sabes, series y películas de mi niñez y juventud xD; sobre todo "El aprendiz de Brujo". Cabe señalar, esta historia la comencé a escribir a principios de julio y la concluí a principios de agosto (2017). Los siguientes meses antes del 31 de octubre, corregí los errores de ortografía y de coherencia y agregué lo que se me había olvidado.**

* * *

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS, YO MERA, BÁRBARA EDITH M. G. ¡SOY LA AUTORA! ;) PROHIBIDO LA COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN EL ROBO. QUEDA ROTUNDAMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICARLA EN ALGÚN SITIO QUE YO (BÁRBARA E. M. G.) NO AUTORICE. EL QUE SE ATREVA HACERLO SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO. SÉ QUE MI HISTORIA ES PURO CLICHÉ Y LENTEJADAS, PERO ES MÍA, YO LA CREÉ. LO RECIÉN MENCIONADO TAMBIÉN SE APLICA A LAS 6 HISTORIAS QUE TENGO AQUÍ PUBLICADAS. PERDÓN POR LOS GRITOS, PERO ME PARTO EL LOMO HACIENDO ESTO, PARA QUE UN HIJITO/A DE SU MAL DORMIR SE APROVECHE DE ESTO. :/ Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME DAN EL JUSTO RECONOCIMIENTO CÓMO LA AUTORA Y CREADORA DE LA OBRA. :(**


	2. Page 1

Ese mismo día, los tres visitaron aquella dimensión compuesta de cristales en distintos tonos de color azul: colorean este sitio. Dentro de una especie de palacio, Ascar le explicaba a ese ser la razón de su visita, el ente atento a sus palabras se frotaba la barbilla y parpadeaba con seis de sus ojos. Entretanto, su esposo vampiro, llamado Serge, la abrazaba por la espalda para darle seguridad. Cuando el ovino terminó de explicar, el ente chasqueó dos tentáculos como dando entender: "Qué cuenta con el remedio". Luego de esto, el ente habló, dijo:

–Blooduuu mumbayo comingoo soonggg.

La bruja y el vampiro intercambiaron miradas de asombroso y confusión.

–De acuerdo, ya entendí –pronunció Ascar, moviendo su pezuña.

El ovino se vuelve hacia los esposos y les explica lo que dijo el ser.

–Por supuesto, no hay problema –dijo el vampiro.  
–¡Con tal de salvar a mi bebé, tome toda la que quiera! –expresó la bruja con angustia.

Sucede que, el ente en su idioma raro, les pidió a los dos su sangre para poder materializar el remedio. Después de tomar la sangre de ambos, puso manos a la obra.

El ente de nombre Yummu, tardó diez horas en realizar el remedio. Tras finalizar con esto, Yummu se los mostró. Los esposos y Ascar quedaron boquiabiertos con la materialización de la solución.

Dos días después, regresaron a su casa porque el tiempo es muy diferente en ambas dimensiones.

Hoy es 31 de octubre, de acuerdo al hermoso calendario de pared, localizado en la parte lateral de la pared blanca. Un gatito negro disfrazado de bruja ilustra el mes de octubre. En cuanto Jonathan tachó el día se flipó con el descubrimiento, porque el gatito de la imagen se asemeja a su gato de nombre Night. Su primo al verle rodó los ojos.

En este instante, ambos primos se hallan sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar. Están lelos a causa de la solución.

–¡Oh mi Dios, no lo puedo creer, es igualito a mí! –dijo Jonathan de diecisiete años, muy maravillado.  
–Ajá… y de seguro es más listo que tú –dijo Jacob de diecinueve años.  
–¡Ay, ya vas a empezar a chinchar! –chilló el brujampiro molesto.

Los dos se levantan del sofá, se dirigen hacia donde se ubica la solución que viste ropa casual. Ya allí, comienzan a revisarlo. Lo agarran con cautela.

–Y bien hijo, ¿qué piensas de tu clon? –Le pregunta su padre junto a su esposa, ambos se están acercándo.

El tío Ascar está en la cocina, calentando un bocado en el microondas.

–Es idéntico a mí, pero siento lástima por él. Por mi culpa lo van a matar.  
–No cariño, no digas eso. Él fue creado para salvar tu vida, esa es su misión y su razón de existir.

Termina de hablar Robyne. Pronto abraza a su retoño.

–Es muy callado, ojalá Jonathan fuera así –dijo Jacob en tono sarcástico.  
–¡Muerdeme!  
–Hijo no seas maleducado –suplicó la mamá.  
–Entonces, dile que se calme –Discutió el brujampiro.  
–Por favor, mi amado sobrino, ofrécele una disculpa a mi hijo.  
–Pero por qué. Además no fue para tanto –Se defiende Jacob.  
–Basta. No sigan peleando. Son las seis de la tarde y debemos arreglarnos para ir a la reunión. De por sí ya vamos con retraso; debíamos estar allí el 28 de octubre, pero por buscar la solución no pudimos asistir puntual –Ordenó Serge.  
La bruja gruñe y lo mira con rabia, el señor se asusta y mira hacia otro lado.  
–Discúlpame tío –Se disculpa–. Por cierto, a éste clon dimensional le falta algo.

Jacob arroja un rayo a la cara del clon, le colocó unos anteojos.

–Ahora sí, ya se asemeja mucho a mi primo. –El brujo sonríe satisfecho con lo que hizo.  
–¡Hey, devuélveme mis anteojos! Sin ellos no puedo ver bien –Se queja Jonathan.

La señora bruja intenta reprimir la carcajada pero no lo logra. Ambos padres se carcajean con la travesura de su sobrino. El clon no se inmuta con esto.

–¡Ja ja, muy gracioso! –espetó Jonathan con desagrado.  
–Verdad que sí –aclaró su primo brujo.

Paran de carcajearse, enseguida cambian su vestimenta con su magia. Los mismos esmóquines negros (al clon lo vistieron con un esmoquin igual al de ellos) y el vestido rojo de Robyne.

–Mi cielo, debemos irnos. No quiero dejarte solo en la casa, pero…  
–Mamá no te preocupes, no voy a estar solo.  
–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la bruja, extrañada.  
–Mi amigo humano, Seth, va hacer una velada Halloweeña en su casa: por nada del mundo pensaba en perdérmela. Voy a celebrar el Halloween allá.  
–Esta bien mi vida, ten mucho cuidado; voy a extrañarte mucho… Espera un momento, no te puedes ir sin ésto.  
La señora chasquea los dedos, le colocó unos anteojos nuevos. El armazón de los lentes es de color azul marino oscuro.  
–¡Genial, gracias! Yo también te voy a extrañar. ¡Te quiero mucho, mamá! –pronunció Jonathan rodeandola con sus brazos.  
Se abrazaron. Duraron un largo rato así.  
–Y para mí no hay nada –Se queja el padre. El muchacho suelta a su madre y se acerca hacia él. Ambos también se abrazan.  
–¡Te quiero mucho, Pá!  
–Yo también hijo, portate bien.  
Posteriormente, de abrazar a su padre, del mismo modo abrazó a su primo.

Toda su familia se despidió de él y tomaron rumbo a su habitación dado que en ese lugar se encuentra el portal hacia la dimensión, nombrada Equis. Menos él obvio en su lugar los acompaña el clon.

Ya solo en casa, Jonathan da un chasquido con sus dedos (domina el 85% de sus poderes gracias a la enseñanzas de su primo Jacob), de forma automática cambió su atuendo. Se puso un pantalón de algodón color negro, igual se puso una camiseta blanca sin dibujos, arriba de la camiseta se puso una camisa a cuadros diminutos de colores gris y negro con manga larga, encima de ambas trae una chaqueta negra con botones plateados, sus tenis también son negros con franjas rojas. Y su peinado de siempre sin gorra, claro está. El muchacho sonríe frente a un espejo de por ahí.

–¡Ay, tengo que ocultar mis colmillos! –recordó en voz alta aunque no hay nadie cerca de él.

En la dimensión Equis, la familia llegó a la entrada del castillo con forma de piña.

–¡Tengo miedo! ¿Qué vamos hacer si se dan cuenta del engaño? –expresó Robyne con mucha preocupación.  
–Tranquila mi amor. El clon es idéntico a nuestro hijo, esos monstruos deberían creérselo –dijo su esposo dudando.  
–Debemos confiar en la solución de mi amigo Yummu –baló Ascar.  
–Aquí vamos –soltó Jacob, empujando al clon callado.

La puerta del castillo fue abierta por el mismo duende de la vez pasada. La familia entra, todos los presentes se giran para observarlos, de inmediato chillán y gruñen de júbilo por la próxima ejecución. El lugar está concurrido con seres abominables, horripilantes y funestos: sedientos de venganza. La familia camina con firmeza y lentitud se dirigen hacia el proscenio. Su líder, Samhain con ansias los aguarda en su trono.

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de los seres humanos.

Jonathan rebasó a un par de niños disfrazados como Superman y la Mujer Maravilla respectivamente. Los chiquillos quieren pedir su «truco y trato» El brujampiro continúa caminando, se detiene porque finalmente llegó al vecindario donde vive su amigo, Seth. Cada recoveco del vecindario adornado con lo más representativo de la Noche de Brujas. Jonathan celebra mientras cruza por el acceso principal de la morada. La fachada peca de adornos halloweeños, si la fachada está así, imagínense cómo está por dentro. En el interior de la casa, Seth con Eric afinan los detalles para la velada. En eso, se escucha el timbre de la entrada principal, el sonido suena creepy.

–Tocan el timbre –advirtió Eric, llenando con cheetos un bol transparente.  
–¡Qué la tía Hilaria! De seguro son más chamacos disfrazados –dijo Seth de diecisiete años en tono enfadado.  
–Por qué los odias. Los niños son adictos al azúcar. El Halloween es la oportunidad perfecta para colmarse de ésto. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?  
–¡Haz lo que quieras! –dijo el chico gordito, untando una tapadera de pan con mostaza.

Eric de dieciséis años llegó a la puerta, pronto la abre.

–¡Wow, es asombroso! Pensé que no ibas a venir.  
–Mi familia cambió de planes. Heme aquí –dijo Jonathan dándole un abrazo a su amigo.  
–¡Seth, es Jonathan! Nuestra querida jirafa –gritó Eric. Jonathan frunce el entrecejo y duda en sonreir.

Ambos toman rumbo hacia la cocina. Tras una corta caminata llegaron a la cocina. El muchacho gordito se limpia las manos, luego corre para saludar a su amigo jirafa.

–Jonathan, ¿qué ondita con el pandita? Me da mucho gusto que hayas podido venir –expresó Seth, chocando los cinco. Jonathan le corresponde igual.  
–También me da mucha alegría. Por una cuestión de sobrevivencia pude librarme de ésta tediosa reunión anual. –Sus amigos lo miran raro–, Quiero decir, mis padres me dejaron venir –sonríe con vergüenza.  
–Ah, lo que sea –expresó Seth, dándole un abrazo.

Minutos después se separan. El brujampiro pregunta qué piensan hacer para festejar el Halloween. Seth deprisa contesta:

–Vamos a comer golosinas y comida chatarra hasta que te retuerzas por el dolor de panza.

Él viste una camiseta sin mangas color verde pasto y un pantalón de algodón color gris oxford. En cambio Eric, viste un suéter con cuello de tortuga color café crema y un pantalón de lana color negro. Los dos usan tenis negros sin franjas, marca Nike. Sus chaquetas las dejaron en el sofá de la sala.

–Sí será la gran comilona. Además de ésto, vamos hacer un maratón de películas de terror. Desde Michael Myers hasta Jigsaw –comentó el muchacho moreno.  
–¡Estupendo! ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?  
–Abre esta caja de chocolates y saca unas cuantas barras –ordenó Seth señalando la caja encima de un taburete.  
–Entendido y anotado –recordó Jonathan, despojandose de su chaqueta negra. Eric la recibe y se la lleva para ponerla en el sofá.  
–¿Cuántas barras saco?  
–Tres para cada uno. Saca nueve barras, por favor.

Hora y media después. Los tres amigos se fueron a la sala de estar, allí tomaron asiento en el sofá color vino. Aunque, Seth y Eric previamente habían rebosado la mesa de centro (compuesta de cristal y madera) con todos los alimentos que prepararon, antes de que Jonathan llegara a su casa. Igual pusieron en el DVD la primera película del maratón de películas de terror y horror.

–¡Yummy, yummy, qué sabroso está este sándwich! –dijo Jonathan con la boca llena. Goza tanto con su emparedado que le valió un sorbete las gotas de mayonesa que mancharon su camisa a cuadros diminutos.  
–¿Quieres una soda de lata? –Le pregunta Eric.  
–Aquí hay papás fritas y cheetos –Se los muestra Seth.

Jonathan pronunció un tenue Sí al tiempo que afirma con su rostro, ambos le aproximan los aperitivos. Después, Seth toma un sándwich de paté con atún y Eric toma un puñado de palomitas cubiertas con dulce color púrpura. Una combinación muy extraña entre dulce, ácido y picante.

Y de éste modo se mantuvieron: comiendo y viendo la película. Hasta que casi al final de la primera película, llamada "Halloween (1978)"; alguien tocó el timbre de la entrada principal.

–¿Quién será? –Se cuestiona Jonathan, abriendo su barra de chocolate número uno –¿A parte de mí, esperaban a alguien más?  
–No, la verdad no. De seguro son más chiquillos pidiendo su «truco o travesura» Whatever –dijo Eric, acabando su refresco.  
–Tal vez, a mis padres se les olvido algo –dijo Seth bajando el volumen de la televisión digital.

Jonathan se levanta del sofá, su intención es saber quién toca a la puerta.

–Carnales, no se molesten. Iré a ver quién toca a la puerta. Pero, por favor no se terminen los sándwiches y los doritos.  
–Orale, tú no eres una jirafa, tú eres una solitaria –expresó Eric en tono burlón.  
El brujo-vampiro lo miró con desprecio. Seth se echó a reír. Agita los brazos para negar lo que escuchó. Da media vuelta y corre hacia la puerta.  
–No te enojes carnal, fue un simple chascarrillo –Le grita Eric.

Unos cuantos segundos luego, Jonathan llegó a la puerta y la abre. Se sorprende con lo que ve.

–¡Buenas tardes o noches! Te preguntarás el por qué toqué el timbre de su casa… No vine hasta aquí para leerles la biblia…  
–Michael, los mosquitos andan cerca. ¡Métete ya! –Jonathan lo reconoció y le ordenó que se metiera.  
–¡Ok, gracias! –Agradeció el chico de quince años, algo avergonzado.

Michael viste una camisa de seda color azul rey con manga larga, un pantalón de pana color café y tenis negros con franjas color violeta. Encima trae una gabardina también de color negro.

Ambos muchachos regresan a la sala de estar. Seth y Eric se alteran con la presencia del chico millonario.

–¡Jonathan, por qué infectas mi casa con ésta plaga!  
–Seth, tiene razón. Éste bobo no es de nuestro agrado –Eric lo señala con una papa frita.  
–¡Cuates, por favor denle una oportunidad! El chico es estúpido por naturaleza pero algo bueno debe tener –Michael hace un mohín, no le gusto el insulto por parte de Jonathan–. A propósito ¿cuál es la razón de tu visita?  
–Mis padres no quisieron gastar su dinero en otra fiesta de Halloween igual que la anterior. No tengo hermanos soy hijo único, no cuento con un amigo de verdad todos mis amigos están por interés. Mis padres se fueron a Europa y me dejaron solo: hasta la servidumbre se fue por diversas circunstancias… –El chico cambió de tema– Escuché sus murmuraciones sobre la velada de esta noche en el colegio. No quería pasar el Halloween solo, por eso vine aquí. Pensé qué les caía un poco bien, pero veo que no; me equivoque.

El chico, cabizbajo, da media vuelta y se aleja. A Jonathan se le encogió el corazón, conmovido lo sigue para detenerlo. Seth y Eric sienten tristeza por el pobre chico rico.

–¡Ay, está bien! ¡Michael Cera no te vayas, por favor quedate! ¡Estás cordialmente invitado a mi velada Halloweeña! –dijo Seth en gritos.  
–¡Perdonanos Michael, por favor regresa! –También gritó Eric.  
El brujo vampiro lo alcanzó.  
–Lo siento mucho, no quise ofenderte. ¡Detente por favor, no te vayas! Ellos, ya se disculparon y quieren que te quedes. ¿Te gusta el paté? ¿No eres alérgico al maní? –Ruega sujetando a Michael por los hombros, el aludido suspira de manera ruidosa y acepta sus disculpas.  
–¡Muchas gracias por la invitación! No soy alérgico a nada.  
–¡Qué bien! ¿No tienes calor? Si gustas, quítate tu gabardina –Le sugiere Jonathan.

El muchacho obedece, se despoja de la gabardina, Jonathan le ayuda con esto. Seth y Eric se acercan hacia ambos. Le ofrecen un sándwich y una soda, posterior lo invitan a tomar asiento. Cera sonriendo agradece los cumplidos. En lo que se sienta, Jonathan acomoda su gabardina encima del brazo del sofá.

–La primera película ya terminó. Voy a poner la segunda película de nuestro maratón y la segunda de Michael Myers. ¿Alguna objeción? –preguntó Eric con el control remoto.  
–¡Nooo! –anunciaron a coro.  
–¡Qué vaciado también se llama Michael! –dijo Jonathan, metiéndose a la boca unos colmillos de vampiro de gomita de gelatina rojos. Cera lo mira con alegría mientras se termina su emparedado y su refresco.

Seth se da cuenta qué la comida se está acabando, por tal motivo toma rumbo hacia la cocina. Eric se regresa a su asiento y toma los últimos cheetos que quedaron.

En la dimensión Equis. Samhain terminó de dar su largo y enorme discurso, acerca de su venganza en contra del tonto muchacho. Un ser parecido al Rake (del creepypasta) agarra al clon con sus garras y lo coloca en medio del proscenio. Todos los presentes se avientan para atrás incluyendo al brujo Frédéric; éste sujeto le tiene mucha envidia a Robyne, porque ella es mucho más poderosa que él. Por consiguiente, le ha chismorreado al cabeza de calabaza cosas de la vida privada de Serge y la bruja.

–Lo más grato para mí, es que sus padres verán el cómo destruyo a su hijo –pronunció su líder conociendo de antemano su vida familiar.

Ambos padres hacen un mohín de aflicción (fingen para que se lo crean) por el próximo asesinato de su hijo. Frédéric frotándose las manos con júbilo. Las criaturas gritan fuerte por la emoción y el jolgorio. Su líder no se demora más en esto. Armado con una enorme bola de energía, se relame los labios como si fuera a lanzar una bola de boliche. De súbito la lanza, la bola acometió a su objetivo, el clon se desintegra. Los vítores de los presentes son apabullantes. Robyne suelta unas cuantas lágrimas, su esposo la consuela. Su líder hace reverencias, se jacta de lo lindo. Tras desintegrarse el clon por completo. El brujo Frédéric, se acercó a la pila de cenizas, de estas se desprende un olor muy familiar para él. Luego de olfatearlo, intenta recordar qué es éste aroma. Después de una breve visita en sus recuerdos; por fin descubre el engaño. Con una mueca de haber sido timado con rapidez se teletransportó donde se halla su líder.

–No era su hijo. Era una copia de su hijo creada con magia. ¡Esa maldita bruja y su demás familia, nos vieron la cara de tontos! Su hijo sigue vivo, quizá se encuentra en la dimensión de los humanos –comentó en tono histérico, todo esto cerca del líder.  
–¡¿Qué, cómo, como se atrevieron otra vez?! –vocifero el líder con una mueca de sorpresa.

Robyne y su esposo presienten algo muy malo, de inmediato comienzan la huida.

–¡Huyamos de aquí, éstos monstruos ya se dieron cuenta! –alertó Robyne, sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

Su sobrino y el macho cabrío a sus costados la siguen. El cabeza de calabaza se teletransportó, se puso delante de ellos. La bruja intenta decir algo pero el terror le impide hablar.

–¡Sí fue un engaño, pero no íbamos a permitir que matarás a nuestro hijo! –respondió Serge con valentía.

El cabeza de calabaza grazna de ira y le arroja un ataque mortal al vampiro. Ascar se interpuso, recibe el rayo mortal, salvo la vida de Serge. Pronto se desploma en el piso. Robyne al instante se inclinó para sostener el cuerpo del ovino moribundo. Jacob se puso en frente de sus tíos. Enseguida se pone en guardia, va a enfrentarse contra su líder. Será un duelo con magia e hechizos.

–Su vileza. Éstos traidores no le respetan, por qué no los extermina de una buena vez –Le persuade Frédéric.  
–Pensándolo bien. ¡No, no los voy a matar en su lugar haré algo mejor! –anunció Samhain con su clásica voz gutural y aguda.

Luego de esto, arroja otro ataque hacia la familia. Jacob logró esquivarlo mas no sus tíos. El líder encerró a sus tres tíos en una especie de jaula. Jacob titubea con su siguiente movimiento.

–¡Jacob reacciona! Pase lo que pase, no permitas que Samhain asesine a nuestro hijo. Te lo suplico, protege a mi niño –Le gritó su tía con súplica.  
–¡No! Por ningún motivo voy a abandonarlos. Mi tío Ascar se encuentra herido, no quiero que a ustedes también los hiera o mate –comentó en tono desesperado y agobiado.  
–Mi adorado sobrino confía en nosotros, por favor. No te preocupes por nosotros, vamos a estar bien. Por ningún motivo dejaremos que nos maten, pero si éste desgraciado asesina a mi bebé: yo me voy a morir de tristeza. ¡Te lo suplico y te lo imploro, protege a mi hijo! –suplicó de nuevo su tía.  
–De acuerdo, confiare en tu palabra –susurra Jacob con resignación, soltando los barrotes de la jaula.  
–¡Sobrino, salva a nuestro muchacho! –expresó su tío, presionando con levedad la herida del ovino, su sangre también es roja.

Jacob sin pensarlo más se echa a correr. Una bola de monstruos se dan cuenta, comienzan a perseguirlo. Frédéric niega con el rostro. Nuevamente, le pregunta a su líder ¿el por qué no los mata?

–Deseo que Jonathan vea a sus padres morir antes de su ejecución. ¿Y por cierto, qué hora es? –preguntó el ser abominable.  
–De acuerdo al reloj de los humanos mortales, son las 10:00 pm su alteza –Le respondió una ninfa, mirando el reloj ceñido en la muñeca del brazo cercenado de un hombre.  
–¡Maldición, faltan dos horas para poder abrir el portal! ¡No dejen que el brujo llamado Jacob, escape! –indicó el cabeza de calabaza.

Un duende con colmillos afilados le entrega a Frédéric los anteojos que portaba el clon (los lentes de Jonathan), tras recibirlos le da las gracias al duende. La cara del brujo luce una sonrisa torcida.

Frédéric es de piel blanca (caucásico), sus ojos son de color azul celeste tirando a gris. Su cabello es café claro. Su cara es alargada igual que un caballo. De complexión delgada. Es más alto que Serge. Viste igual que los brujos del medievo.

* * *

 **Datos.**

 **Elenco de mi fic: Jonathan es Jay Baruchel, Jacob es Jake Gyllenhaal, humano Seth Rogen es él mismo (en esta historia Seth no porta sus lentes), humano Eric André es él mismo, humano Michael Cera es él mismo, Matthew el primo vampiro es Matthew Gray Gubler y Robyne and Serge son los nombres verdaderos de los padres de Jay Baruchel.**

 ***En este cuento, Jake, Jay, Matthew, Seth, Michael y Eric: son vírgenes, castos y puros. xD**

 ***Los únicos personajes originales de este fic (cuento) son Ascar, Hohornse, Debbie y Frédéric.**

 **Contiene algunos desperfectos de tipo ornitográficos (ortográficos). Es clasificación B. Se requiere discreción. xD**


	3. Page 2

Jacob corriendo va esquivando los ataques de los monstruos.

–Éstas criaturas amenazan con morderme, rasguñarme o destrozarme. Por qué rayos me expongo a todo esto, debería teletransportarme directamente a la casa de Seth Rog… –No pudo terminar la frase porque un hombre lobo lo embistió, cayó de bruces al piso.

El lobo se precipita encima de él, pronto le gruñe, con su baba le moja el cuello. Jacob siente mucho asco, no hay tiempo para ponerse melindroso. Ocupa ese tiempo pensando en cómo sacarselo de encima, en lo que los otros entes los rodean. Evidentemente, no puede teletransportarse aunque sí puede jugar con los elementos. Jacob cierra sus ojos y respira profundo, el lobito está a un pelín de morderlo para marcarlo como suyo. Jacob de ipso facto recita un trabalenguas raruno, algo así cómo "Llamas a mí"; tras pronunciarlo se convirtió en una flama. El hombre lobo no soporta el calor, su pecho comienza a incendiarse; muy a dolorido se separa de él. Los otros seres retroceden ante el fuego. El brujo todavía en esta condición, se levantó y una vez más comenzó a correr.

Durante la carrera, igual que una luciérnaga inspecciona el perímetro. De súbito, se emociona mucho, tan sólo faltan veinte metros para alcanzar la salida del castillo. En eso, un ser con forma de lagarto se interpuso en su camino. Jacob vira hacia otro lado. El reptil no desea que escape, le arroja un chorro de un líquido acuoso (no es agua) con su boca, el líquido apagó su fuego. Al brujo no le pareció esto, super enfadado le lanza un rayo multicolor con la palma de su mano. El ser lagarto salió volando; girando se estampó contra una pared salpicada de hexágonos cóncavos. Todas las paredes del castillo son de la misma forma: salpicadas de hexágonos cóncavos y de color obsidiana.

Jacob la detesta pero es su única opción, saca su varita de roble. En su huida se defiende igual que Han Solo, disparandoles a cualquiera que intenta detenerlo. Luces, destellos, rayos y centellas de variados colores: dispersos en el ambiente. Alumbrando su recorrido hacia la salida del castillo; falta muy poco para alcanzar la salida. Sin notarlo, unos tentáculos lo hacen tropezar. Otra vez cayó de bruces, en esta ocasión su cara chocó contra la puerta cerrada del castillo. Fue un golpe espantoso. El santo madrazo, le produjo una raja en el costado izquierdo de su frente, su ceja también resultó dañada. De la herida emano a borbotones bastante sangre roja. Aunque lo bueno es que su ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho, su nariz y su boca no se dañaron con el golpazo sino sería peor la situación.

Sin soltar su varita, gime con escándalo por el terrible dolor que siente. Pese a esto, se pone de pie con velocidad. Sin mediarlo, un ser de aspecto perruno, le arroja una enorme bola de energía. Jacob se siente muy aturdido por el tremendo golpe, no obstante percibe la radiación de la bola, de inmediato se quita de su camino. El proyectil se impactó en la puerta. Gracias a esto la puerta fue abierta de par en par. Jacob herido y aún aturdido, corriendo lo más rápido que puede, cruza la salida. Del mismo modo salió de la dimensión Equis.

Ya a salvo en el cuarto de su primo. Piensa que lo correcto sería teletransportarse mientras la sangre y el sudor se deslizan por su rostro. Se niega a limpiarse la cara; en eso, algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Debido a la impotencia y frustración de no haber podido rescatar a sus tíos.

De pronto, un saludo proveniente de una voz femenina lo sacó de su estado emocional.

–¡Buenas noches, cariño! ¿Te encuentras bien, qué te paso?

Jacob reconoció la voz de su novia, llamada Debbie, con premura la busca con la mirada. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en la cama de su primo, su novia se encuentra sentada en el borde de la cama. Jacob se siente nervioso no sabe qué responder, entretanto su cerebro le grita lo siguiente: _"¡Miente, miente! Ella es una simple humana, por nada del mundo debe enterarse que soy un brujo de verdad."_

–Mi hermosa niña, no quiero ser grosero y tampoco quiero comportarme como un patán. Pero, ¿cómo diantres entraste en la casa de mis tíos y cómo carajos supiste que estaría en la habitación de mi primo, Jonathan? –Le interroga mientras avanza para reunirse con ella.

La muchacha suelta una risa traviesa. Su piel es nívea, sus ojos son de color marrón tirando a rojo. Viene maquillada, se pinto los párpados de color morado y sus labios se los pinto de color negro. Su cabello negro en capas le llega hasta los hombros. De complexión delgada. Ella trae un vestido con manga larga color rojo carmesí y el bordado del vestido con encajes negros. Encima lleva una gabardina color café oscuro, abierta sin abotonar, y botas largas negras que le cubren las rodillas: Por lo visto todo su look es gótico.

–Guapísimo Jacob, ¿qué día es hoy? –Le pregunta ella.  
–¡Hoy, es 31 de octubre! ¡Qué coño con eso! –responde algo molesto, guardando su varita dentro de la chaqueta del esmoquin.  
–Correcto, hoy es Halloween. Y este día es el día perfecto para alimentarme. Porque han pasado 456 lunas llenas desde la última vez que me alimenté –Jacob comienza hacer cálculos en su mente, o sea ¿cuántos años han pasado de esas lunas–. Ni te molestes en calcular nunca lo sabrás.  
–¡Puedes leer mi mente! –respondió con ingenuidad.  
–Jacob, guarda silencio y escuchame. Esto es importante para mí. –Le ordena al mismo tiempo que lo sujeta por los hombros. El brujo siente dolor por el agarre, comienza a quejarse.  
–¡Ay, me haces daño! ¡Qué chinados contigo!  
–Tranquilo muñeco, en un momento lo sabrás. El último hombre que devoré era un brujo virgen igual que tú. Sólo así puedo conservar mi lozanía y aumentar aun más mis poderes. No lo sé, quizás tú seas el joven brujo de la profecía, no importando que tengas diecinueve años.  
–¿Cuál profecia? ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! –gruñe, mientras se zafa del agarre.

Jacob pudo soltarse. Escapa con premura, sin embargo no llego muy lejos. Ella actúo con velocidad, le arrojó un dardo. El objeto puntiagudo dio en el blanco, se clavó en el cuello de Jacob. Una vez más cayó al suelo (el brujo entendió: Del suelo no paso, hoy), se retuerce por el espantoso dolor.

–Uy, sí como no, me duele mucho –Se burla ella–. Es lógico, el dardo fue bañado con un veneno muy potente y en este momento está inhibiendo todos tus poderes. No podrás hacer hechizos, conjuros, sortilegios, encantamientos y demases: Por dos años. Aunque no vas a vivir para atestiguarlo. Así no podrás escapar mientras me divierto con tu cuerpo, por ende olvidate de la teletransportación.

Debbie concluyó de jactarse. Recoge a su presa y con un chasquido de dedos se traslada a la habitación de los tíos de Jacob.

Una vez allí. Con gentileza, entre comillas, más bien con toda la rudeza del mundo lanzó a Jacob sobre la cama. Segundos luego, ella utiliza su magia para desgarrarle su esmoquin y demás prendas que estorban. A la vez, también con magia, le ata las manos en la cabecera y le ata los pies en el piecero de la cama matrimonial igual que un condenado en el potro. Debbie no metió las manos en esto, los rayos multicolor se ocupan en desvestir y atar a Jacob. Ella comienza a explicar, que es un demonio terrenal cuya alimentación consiste en brujos castos y puros tanto físico como mental, o sea de buen corazón. Menos las brujas, debido a que una vez probó una bruja virgen y le provocó cólera… Blablablá.  
Su loca novia sigue hablando, parada, cerca de la cama en el lado derecho. Jacob se siente fatal, muy mal y la herida en su frente continúa sangrando. Desesperado se le ocurrió una brillante idea, ¿qué es? ¡Gritar!

–¡Auxilio, socorro, qué alguien me ayude!

En la casa de la familia Rogen.

Michael anunció que se aproxima el final de la segunda película de su maratón. Eric, desea levantarse de su asiento para disponer la tercera película, pero no se levanta por pereza. En eso, Jonathan empieza a sentirse muy mal, siente una opresión en el pecho, se agarra el pecho con ambas manos. Presiente que su familia se halla en peligro. Seth se dio cuenta de eso, se vuelve hacia él para ayudarlo.

–Bro, ¿qué te pasa? Parece como si estuvieras a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. No debí permitir que tragaras tantos dulces y frituras. –Le sujeta un brazo.  
–¡Seth, no se trata de la comida! Presiento que algo horrible le sucede a mi familia –pronunció con desesperación. Su cuerpo se estremece por lo mismo de su estado anímico. En eso, Michael interrumpe.  
–Me gustaría tener esa conexión psíquica con mis padres, al parecer no estamos tan unidos como yo creía –Se aflige el chico millonario–. Deberías comunicarte con tus padres por el celu, así te sentirás más tranquilo.  
–Michael tiene razón. Vamos jirafa, comunicate con tus padres, averigua si se encuentran bien –Eric apoyó la sugerencia de Cera.

Seth lo suelta. Jonathan angustiado saca su celular, luego marca el número de su casa. Consciente de que es nulo marcar puesto que no hay nadie. Entretanto, Michael desnuda su quinta barra de chocolate, le urge comérselo. El chico gordito y el chico moreno lo vigilan por ende finge que su mamá está al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Hola mamá! ¿no paso nada malo, se encuentran bien?… Lo que pasa es que tuve una corazonada de que algo terrible les ocurrió… Pero me alegra saber que ustedes se encuentran muy bien. ¡Qué alivio, ya me siento más tranquilo!… ¡Gracias mamá, sí, también los quiero mucho!… No te preocupes mamá, regresaré pronto a casa… Sí sí, adiós, Bye. –Corta la llamada.  
–¿Qué paso? ¿Todo bien? ¡Ya ves! –comentó Eric sacudiendolo por el hombro.

Jonathan muestra su mejor sonrisa falsa. Por dentro su corazón sigue brincando por culpa de la inquietud y de la angustia. Su familia para nada se halla bien y él lo sabe.

–Jonathan, sé que este no es el momento propicio, pero tengo una duda que me surgió cuando te vi sonreír. ¿Dónde quedaron tus colmillos de vampiro, los cuales el dentista te había hecho? –preguntó Michael, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios, borra todo rastro de chocolate.  
–Buena pregunta, Cera. ¿Sí, qué paso con esos? –Igual le preguntó Seth.  
–¿Tú también quieres saber? –preguntó Jonathan, volteó su cara para ver a Eric. Lo mira con expectacion.  
–¡Pues claro qué sí, hombre! Todo lo que te acontece a ti, me genera gran curiosidad.

Jonathan frunce de nuevo el entrecejo. Resopla de coraje y responde:  
–El dentista me los quitó porque se lo pedí, dado que se me dificultaba comer un elote y era difícil masticar un chicle (goma de mascar).

Sus tres amigos emiten onomatopeyas de asombro a coro. El brujo-vampiro rodó los ojos. Luego de calmarse los tres.

–Well, Jonathan ya se encuentra tranquilo, deberíamos contar historias de terror para seguir con la celebración de Halloween –sugirió Cera.  
–Me parece una fantástica idea. Por fin contaré mi anécdota del fantasma en mi armario –dijo Rogen, frotándose las manos.  
–¿Hay un fantasma en tu armario? Deberíamos subir a ver –sugirió de nuevo Cera, jugando con un cojín del sofá.  
–¿Tienes un armario? Yo apenas cuento con un apolillado ropero –inquirió Eric asombrado.  
–¡Sí vayamos! Me gustan mucho los fantasmas –expresó Baruchel en tono divertido, reprimiendo su angustia.  
–De acuerdo, vayamos a mi habitación –dijo Seth, muy emocionado por presumir su habitación.

El chico moreno abandonó su asiento. Luego se arrimó a la televisión, manualmente apagó la tv y el DVD mientras Michael y Jonathan se llenaban con dulces los bolsillos de su pantalón. Seth los reprocho con la mirada en tanto se comía un par de gusanos de gomita de gelatina. André les anuncia que está listo. Rogen se dirige hacia él, en lo que Cera y Baruchel con pesadez se retiran de su asiento. Ya levantados se estiran.

Un diminuto rato luego. Los cuatro se encaminan hacia la escalera que te conduce a la planta de arriba. A medida que van subiendo los escalones, Michael elogia la terrorífica y a la vez exquisita decoración de Noche de Brujas de la familia Rogen. El anfitrión al escucharlo se sonroja y luego se ríe con su archiconocida risa. Eric y Jonathan opinan lo mismo que Cera.

–Hecho: Yo coloqué las telarañas de papel picado –recordó Eric.

Los cuatro llegaron al piso de arriba. Allí, transitan por el mediano pasillo, el anfitrión guiandolos hacia su cuarto. Algunos pasos después, el anfitrión se detiene en la entrada de su habitación, sus invitados también se detienen.

–Es aquí, disculpen el desorden –dijo Rogen entrando primero, luego Michael seguido de Jonathan y al final Eric.  
–¡Wow, tu cama es un carro de carreras! Cool! –dijo el brujampiro.

Los tres muchachos se colocaron en distintos puntos de la habitación. Admiran cada objeto como si estuvieran en un museo. Naturalmente es la primera vez que visitan la habitación de Seth Rogen. Siempre se veían en el colegio nunca en sus habitaciones. Jonathan inspeccióna el tipo de videoconsolas que posee su amigo. Eric se junta con Seth para decirle algo:

–¡Carnal, tu cueva es muy hermosa! No sabía que tenías buen gusto.  
–¡Muchas gracias bro, me siento muy halagado y contento! Valió la pena llenarlos con azúcar.  
Su respuesta le causó risa al muchacho moreno. En otra parte, Michael se detuvo frente al armario embrujado.  
–En éste lugar se esconde el fantasma –dijo en voz alta, jalando ambas manijas al mismo tiempo y lo abre.

Del interior salta un mapache asustado. El animalito se prende en el pecho del muchacho. Michael grita fuerte por el pavor que siente, desesperado intenta quitárselo de encima.

–¡No, no hagas eso, te va a rasguñar! –dijo Seth acercándose.  
–Qué tal si tiene rabia –dijo Eric con Jonathan acercándose también.

Michael alterado, giró y con su pierna tiró una lámpara de mesa. El anfitrión se agarra la cabeza. Jonathan de modo sigiloso, lanzó un rayo color índigo con su dedo índice al mapache. El animalejo se pone tieso, de súbito se desprende del pecho de Michael y cae sobre la alfombra. Michael da un último grito de pavor. Eric se agachó para recoger al mapache.

–Cera, te voy a cobrar mi lámpara y ¿qué coño le hiciste al racoon? –riño Seth.  
–Yo, nada… Al contrario… Quería, quería… matarme –balbucea y jadea por el susto.  
–Tal vez el exceso de almidón en tu camisa de seda le afecto. Por eso quedó tieso –explicó Eric.  
Jonathan se carcajea con escándalo. Los tres lo miran raro.  
–Discúlpenme, ja ja ja… ¡Vaya, eso fue muy gracioso! –Se enjuga una lágrima y sigue carcajeandose.  
–A Baruchel le hizo mal la azúcar. Así que tu famoso fantasma resultó ser un mapache –dijo el moreno.  
–¡Ah, ya caigo! Con razón oía qué arañaban dentro del armario –dijo Seth cruzándose de brazos.  
–No te preocupes, tu famoso fantasma de armario termino asustandome –dijo Michael aturdido desde la cama, allí se fue a sentar.

Jonathan se recupera de la risa loca. Después le pide a Eric el mapache, éste se lo entrega, viéndolo con intriga sin decir nada.

–¡Pobrecito bebé! El tío Cera te dio un buen susto –dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza con esto rompe el hechizo. El animalito se remueve en sus brazos. "¡Hey!" Le gritó Michael a lo lejos. Jonathan con sumo cuidado lo pone en el suelo y pregunta sobre la estancia del animal. Sus amigos se vuelven a sorprender, pero no saben que decir respecto a esto.

–¿Qué horas son? –cuestionó Seth.  
–De acuerdo a mi hermoso reloj de pulsera con Mickey Mouse en el centro, son las 11:30 pm –respondió Eric.  
–¡Está oscuro afuera! –dijeron los dos mirando a Jonathan.  
–Pues, vamos los cuatro y ya –responde el brujo-vampiro.

En la habitación de los padres de Jonathan. Debbie, la demonia terrenal está a dos pasos de violarlo y posteriormente lo devorará. Ella aún trae su ropa puesta, encima de él a horcajadas. Jacob sigue gritando pero nadie lo escucha. Debbie lo despojó de casi toda su ropa, únicamente le dejo los bóxers de color negro, puestos.

–¡Auxilio, socorro, esta grandisíma loca me quiere pervertir! Debbie, cariño, en verdad quería hacerlo contigo, pero no de esta forma. –La mira con súplica.  
–¡Silencio! De todos los brujos que he devorado, tú eres el más estúpido e iluso, fue tan fácil engañarte. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? –Le pregunta mientras le acaricia el abdomen con ambas manos. Luego, acaricia sus tetillas trazando círculos encima de estas.  
–Sí fue un jueves en mi tienda de libros, tú compraste varios y olvidaste tu bolso en el mostrador, yo lo revisé para encontrar tu dirección y devolvertelo –Jacob habla de prisa porque ella metió su mano adentro de los calzoncillos–. Dentro de tu cartera estaba una tarjeta con tus datos. Te llamé por teléfono y lo demás es historia…  
El brujo dejó de hablar y comienza a gemir, ella está masajeando con lujuria su paquete, él no quiere ceder pero lo hace tan bien.  
–¡Buen chico, por fin llegó la hora de la diversión! –anunció ella sacando su mano. Se detuvo, porque es muy temprano para recibir su semilla. El pobre brujo quedo con un nudo en la "garganta".

A continuación, Debbie con velocidad se despoja de toda su ropa incluyendo su piel blanca. Jacob al ser testigo, se revuelve de pánico y mira hacia otro lado.

–¡No seas tan delicado! Solamente me quité el traje de humana. Así soy, esta es mi verdadera naturaleza. Como puedes observar, todo mi pelaje es de color rojo, no tengo cabello ni tampoco senos y mi parte íntima tiene colmillos –El brujo aprieta fuertemente los ojos y niega con la cabeza–; más dos cuernitos en la cabeza, garras en los dedos, pezuñas en lugar de pies, dos alas de murciélago y una larga y bonita cola que remata en flecha. Y como dicen ustedes: ¡Al demonio tanta palabrería! ¡Empecemos!

Debbie agarra el borde de los bóxers pero en vez de bajarlos con delicadeza, con brusquedad intenta arrancarlos. Jacob aulla de dolor, la prenda estrangula ambas ingle. De repente, algo o alguien se abalanza sobre la demonia, ambos caen a un lado de la cama (el mueble de descanso está en el centro de la habitación); este misterioso sujeto se la quitó de encima. Jacob quiere ver lo que ocurre pero las ataduras se lo impiden, no obstante, escucha perfectamente la trifulca semejante a un perro peleando con un gato. Debbie trata de herirlo con cualquiera de sus ataques el sujeto los elude y se pone de pie, ella también se pone de pie. Pronto, los dos batallan en el reducido espacio, con sus movimientos están destruyendo la habitación.

En la dimensión Equis. Samhain y los cuatro mil entes horrendos y terroríficos a más no poder, esperan en el portal que divide ambos mundos (su mundo y el mundo de los humanos). El cabeza de calabaza está impaciente, otra vez pregunta por la hora.

–¡Son las doce, ya es medianoche! ¡Significa que ya podemos salir a cenar, su vileza! –Le respondió un bicho, saltando de felicidad. Mitad grillo, mitad mantis religiosa, mitad polilla. ¿Sepa, qué es? la verdad él es muy asqueroso.

Samhain esboza una débil sonrisa y les ordena seguirlo. Los cuatro mil atraviesan el umbral. Una vez en la dimensión de los seres humanos, cada ente tomó un curso distinto.

Evidentemente, Samhain posee un rastreador bastante especial que le indicará el sitio donde se esconde Baruchel. Sucede que, su querido brujo de confianza, Frédéric, creó un supuesto perro sabueso con sus poderes. En su… digámosle nariz le soldó los lentes del brujo-vampiro, dicho objeto aún contenía el humor del muchacho. El dizque canino olfateara cada olor en el ambiente hasta dar con la esencia del sentenciado. Obvio el perro es igual que una computadora. Primero huele el aroma, segundo lo compara con el de Jonathan y si no es, simplemente lo desecha: así sucesivamente, todo esto en un segundo. El FBI desearía un sabueso como este.

El líder, Frédéric con su perro y cinco criaturas de pesadilla transitan con desenvoltura las calles del pueblo, donde radica Jonathan con su familia y amigos. El lugar se denomina "Nameless Town" ya que los lugareños no se ponían de acuerdo con el nombre. Y a la fecha se sigue nombrando así. Samhain, se fijó en los adornos halloweeños de los alrededores del pueblo. Sus cuencas (vacías) obscuras no soportaron el chillón color naranja de las calabazas.

–¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Mi cabeza en todos lados! ¿Qué son? –Se queja y hace un ademán de furia con la mano.  
–Es una fruta. Los mortales la conocen como calabaza, su alteza –respondió el brujo, viendo a su can desechando olores y aromas en el cielo.  
–Whatever. Es una enorme ofensa para mí, además esas cosas proyectan un aura muy funesta y deprimente.  
–Su vileza, no derroche su ira en vano, guardela para el muchacho –Le sugiere Frédéric en tono suave.

En eso, un ser horrendo idéntico a un títere de Guiñol, rebasó al cabeza de calabaza y a sus seguidores. Consigo trae a un niño de ocho años disfrazado de pirata, la víctima aterrorizada pide ayuda a gritos con todas sus fuerzas. Es triste saber que nadie acudirá para rescatarlo. El cabeza de calabaza y sus secuaces desoyen las súplicas de auxilio, siguen andando, ignoran qué sólo treinta cuadras los separan de su objetivo.

* * *

 **~Mañana si Dios me lo permite, subiré las tres partes que faltan. Si te urge verla completa, por favor visita: mihaza. wordpress. com Allí se encuentra toda la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por su estupenda atención! ~Bárbara E. M. G.**

 **Happy Halloween and Día de Muertos 2017! ;)**


	4. Page 3

En otro punto del pueblo.

Jonathan y sus tres amigos, alumbrados con la luz de la luna se metieron al patio trasero de la casa. Donde vive el vecino de mediana edad, de apellido Thompson que posee un carácter de mil demonios. Jonathan cargando al mapache, lo deposita con ternura encima de la hojarasca, aún es Otoño. Los árboles de los alrededores se hallan calvos, en septiembre comenzaron a perder su melena primaveral.

–No quiero ser aguafiestas pero, hay una distancia corta entre esta casa y tu casa. En unas cuantas horas este mapache volverá a tu armario. Jonathan tenía razón, mejor hubiéramos llamado al control de animales –aclaró el chico millonario, pateando las hojas crujientes del suelo.  
–¡Cállate Michael! El señor Thompson tiene una escopeta y no le gustan los intrusos –susurró Seth.  
Eric luego de oír esto de inmediato agarra al mapache y susurra lo siguiente:  
–No muy lejos de aquí, hay un parque. Este animalito estará mejor allí que acá.  
–¡Estás loco, es medianoche! –Seth señaló su reloj de pulso.  
–¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Eric, mirándolo con sorpresa.  
–No. Tengo frío –reveló Seth.  
–¡Tu chaqueta es de lana! –espetó el moreno.

Seth y Eric siguen discutiendo en voz baja casi en susurro. Jonathan quiere trasladar a la criatura peluda con su magia a un lugar seguro. Pero, cómo podrá hacerlo sin que se den cuenta.

–Hey, en qué piensas. –Le preguntó Michael en voz baja. Jonathan se sobresaltó.  
–¡En u-un cómic q-que leí y sobre la-la situación del-del mapache! –balbuceó en tono bajo y nervioso.  
–¡Ah, okey! –dijo Michael mirándolo con extrañeza.

Ambos muchachos deciden guardar silencio, concentran la vista en sus otros dos amigos. De repente, Jonathan escucha el sonido de las hojas agitadas por el chiflon, advirtiéndole que algo muy malo se avecina. El viento les acarició sus rostros; una hoja color cobre se enredó en uno de los muchos bucles de Eric; aún continúa la contienda verbal.

–¡Maldita sea, no me gusta perder! ¡Está bien, vamos al mentado parque! –dijo Seth en voz alta, alzando sus brazos en señal de rendición.

De imprevisto se ilumina todo el patio trasero. El señor Thompson encendió los focos.

–¡Vámonos de aquí, corran, antes de que nos dispare! –Les ordena Seth y se echa a correr. Los tres lo imitaron están corriendo.

Los cuatro y el mapache en los brazos de André, huyen despavoridos. El vecino gruñón abandono su acogedor hogar, intrigado en averiguar quiénes susurraban afuera. Caminando acompañado de su fiel escopeta, se detiene donde se hallaba el cuarteto, aunque obvio ya no están sólo sus artilugios para la BBQ y los botes metálicos de basura. El vecino pateó un cúmulo de hojas secas, se siente iracundo por no haber podido jugar tiro al blanco con los intrusos.

Por el gran susto, los cuatro amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al parque. Eric con tristeza colocó al mapache encima del verde césped, el animalito los miró un largo tiempo. Resignado, se volteó y se aleja lentamente de ellos. Michael no lo soporto y se pone a llorar, Jonathan se compadece pronto le da su pañuelo blanco de tela. Eric y Seth también quieren llorar pero son muy machos, se aguantan las ganas. El chico millonario está desconsolado no para el llanto, Jonathan desea calmarlo pronto le da un abrazo. Ambos se abrazan.

–¡Ya, ya, va a estar muy bien! Esos animales saben como cuidarse –explicó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.  
–¡Espero que sí! –gimoteó Michael, mojando la chaqueta negra de Jonathan con sus lágrimas.

En un punto muy conocido para Seth.

Samhain y sus secuaces llegaron a un vecindario que cierto brujo-vampiro atravesó ayer por la tarde. El líder y sus compinches siguen caminando, el perro sigue equiparando olores y aromas en el cielo. De súbito, el can se posiciona en el techo de una casa debido a que un fuerte aroma llamó su atención. En seguida, hace la comparación de ambos aromas. ¡Bingo! el perro dio con el lugar. Alegre por el hallazgo, empieza a ladrar con escándalo. En modo figurado, les avisó: ¡Es aquí, este es lugar donde se esconde el objetivo! Frédéric entiende los ladridos, le da las gracias y luego sonríe triunfante. El can sigue ladrando y sin esperarlo… ¡Boom! El sabueso explotó de felicidad, tanta fue su emoción por haber hallado el lugar. El brujo quedo boquiabierto y atónito con lo sucedido.

–Se suponía que tenía que explotar –Se burló el líder–. Después fábricas otro. ¡Camina! –Le ordena.

En vez de meterse por la entrada principal de la casa, Samhain y sus secuaces acordaron separarse para qué cada uno eligiera una entrada distinta.

Seth, Eric, Jonathan y Michael se detuvieron en la puerta principal de la casa. No se percataron de alguna anomalía, no son tan observadores y brillantes. Seth sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta posterior la mete en la cerradura. Tras abrirla, los cuatro se introducen en la casa. Seth vuelve a cerrar la puerta.  
–¡Perfecto, así nadie podrá entrar! –dijo Seth, deslizando cada pestillo (tres en total) para asegurar la puerta.  
–¡O salir! –completó Eric en tono macabro.

Debbie le lanzó un rayo mortal al joven misterioso, con astucia se protege con un espejo cuadrado. El rayo amarillo rebota en el cristal del espejo e igual que un bumerán se regresa a su dueña; enseguida la electrocuta. Tras sacudirse un buen rato, perdió la noción sucumbiendo hacia el suelo.

El héroe incógnito se cerciora que la demonia haya quedado inconsciente, le mete algunos puntapíes. Ella no reaccióna, él no puede cantar ¡albricias! todavía. Corre hacia la cama, ahí le retira con celeridad las sogas a Jacob; es increíble la forma como corta los nudos ciego con sus manos. El brujo muestra un gesto de desconcierto, algo cómo: ¿A éste tipo qué le pasa? Después de liberarlo y obtener las sogas: cuatro en total, amarra a la demonia impúdica. Mientras tanto, Jacob en calzoncillos se sienta en la cama y respira de alivio; segundos luego, recuerda su misión: Rescatar a su primo cuatro ojos. Su héroe anónimo concluyó con esta tarea posterior se presenta.

–Uta, llegue demasiado tarde a la reunión. ¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Matthew, tu primo vampiro! Tú y yo somos primos lejanos.  
–Creo que sí, algo. Tu padre es hermano de mi tío Serge, ¿no es así? –preguntó Jacob– Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida y también mi castidad! –murmuró en lo último.  
–Así es, mi padre y Serge son hermanos. De nada, es un placer –dijo el vampiro agarrando su mano para saludarlo.

Jacob continuaba dándole las gracias en eso le pregunta cómo se enteró que estaba en peligro. Matthew sin titubeos responde:

–Caminaba por el pasillo, buscando la habitación de Jonathan. En eso, escuché tus gritos de auxilio y de prisa averigüé de dónde provenían. Cuando vi a esa mujer encima de ti, supuse qué no se estaban divirtiendo. Por eso acometí contra ella. Tengo una pregunta tonta. Mis tíos y Jonathan están en la reunión pero, ¿por qué tú no fuiste?  
–Matthew, es una historia muy larga. En el camino hacia la casa de Rogen te lo platicaré de pe a pa. Fuck, no puedo teletransportarme, esa maldita me dejó impotente.  
Al escuchar esto, su primo le concede una mirada pícara, Jacob descifra la mirada.  
–¡No de esa forma, aún paraguas! –justificó el brujo, Matthew se ríe.

El vampiro sigue riendo, Jacob niega con el rostro. Un minuto luego, se levantó de la cama. Apurado, de la cómoda sacó ropa de su tío: un pantalón color negro y un suéter cerrado de lana color verde oscuro; del closet tomó la gabardina color gris oxford (recién lavada) y unos mocasines negros. De inmediato se las pone. Su primo percibió que el asunto es grave por ende se metió al cuarto de baño contiguo. Se acerca al espejo (que en realidad es la puerta del botiquín), de allí saca una gasa y una venda. Jacob terminó de vestirse. Matthew se junta con él para ponerle la gasa y la venda, la herida sigue chorreando sangre roja. El enfermero vampiro se aguanta el antojo.

–Sólo porque eres mi primo sino estaría chupando esa herida –pronuncia, terminando de proteger la herida.  
–¡Eso se oyó feo! –dijo Jacob haciendo un mohín de asco.  
–Supongo que la situación es terrible pero exactamente qué ocurre.  
–No puedo correr tan rápido como tú, puesto que no soy un vampiro; tampoco voy a pedirte que me cargues…  
–No es necesario, tengo un auto. Lo conseguí en Las Vegas –Matthew sonríe.  
–Oh, ya veo, mucho mejor. Esa loca de allí, fue mi novia por un año y medio –La señaló Jacob–. ¡Démonos prisa! Samhain se dirige a la casa del humano Seth Rogen para secuestrar a nuestro primo Jonathan.

Matthew sólo afirma con el rostro sin decir nada. Los dos abandonan la casa en un santiamén. Del mismo modo se suben al auto, el vampiro arranca el motor.

Matthew solamente es vampiro debido que su madre y su padre son vampiros (igual que su primo aunque él es brujo), también tiene la misma edad que Jacob, o sea diecinueve años. Por último, el primo vampiro viste una camiseta blanca de manga larga, encima trae una chaqueta de mezclilla color azul celeste y un pantalón de algodón color café claro; con zapatos color marrón.

El cuarteto de amigos volvió a la sala de estar. Ahí se despojaron de sus chaquetas, excepto Michael que se quitó su gabardina. Seth bostezando les sugiere algo a sus amigos.

–Ya son 3:45 de la madrugada –Otra vez observó su reloj de pulsera–. Comuniquense con sus padres… ¡Haremos una pijamada post-halloween!  
–Pienso que es una magnífica idea. Pero antes debo beber un vaso de leche tibia sino no podré dormir –aclaró Cera, moviendo las manos. Ya sin lágrimas en sus ojos.  
–De acuerdo, vamos a la cocina. Hay leche en el refrigerador –dijo el anfitrión, frotándose un ojo por el sueño que siente.

Los dos tomaron rumbo hacia la cocina dejando solos al otro par.

–Me muero de sueño, ¿tú también tienes sueño? –Le pregunta soltando un bostezo, posterior saca su celular para poner al tanto a sus padres.  
–Esto es raro, la verdad no tengo nadita de sueño por qué: ¡Soy un hijo de la noche y la oscuridad! –comentó Jonathan y suelta una tenue carcajada, haciendo que su amigo quede extrañado con su modo de actuar.

En eso, un sonido estruendoso y escandaloso los obligó a levantarse del sofá. Eric se asusto por culpa de la escandalera, temblando guarda su móvil a la vez dentro de su mente se cuestiona _¿Qué sucede?_ Una visión terrorífica le da la respuesta. Tres seres infernales se aproximan hacia ambos. Eric se paraliza por el pánico, Jonathan repite "No, no, no" varias veces. Los tres seres son un hombre lobo, un gnomo de jardín y un ser tipo arácnido. No era necesario destruir la ventana de la sala de estar pero la destruyeron porque quisieron entrar con estilo gamberro.  
El gnomo les lanza una bola de fuego. Eric volvió en sí cuando vio el fuego, gritando de terror huye del sitio. Jonathan atrapó la bola de fuego sin parpadear se la devuelve al gnomo, el pequeño la esquiva. El brujampiro desconoce lo que pasó con su familia, no obstante tiene que evitar que estos monstruos acaben o devoren a sus tres amigos humanos; aunque, cómo los va a defender sin revelar su verdadera naturaleza.  
Eric no huyó lejos, se escondió detrás del sofá color vino. Por desgracia el hombre lobo se dio cuenta de su escondite. El lobo saltó por encima del sofá y aterrizó justo en frente de él, éste grita desaforado. El lobo gruñendo a un pelin de morderlo por el cuello. Jonathan no queriendo, decidió revelar su identidad secreta. Apareciendo de súbito, desvía el ataque del hombre lobo con una charola de plata (lo único de valor que posee la familia Rogen), el madrazo le destrozó el hocico y al mismo tiempo se lo quemó. El lobo retrocede chillando como un cachorro cuyo le pisaron una pata. Jonathan evitó una gran mordida para Eric.

–¡Vayamos por Seth y Michael! ¡No puedo con todos ellos! –murmuró en lo último.  
Jonathan sacude sus manos por el ardor que siente. Por ser mitad vampiro la charola de plata le quemó las manos.  
–No sé cómo lo hiciste pero me salvaste la vida –dijo Eric con desasosiego, tocandose el cuello.  
– _¡Hum! Eric no cuestionó acerca de mi velocidad. Lo tomó como algo normal. Mejor para mí_ –Penso Jonathan mientras enarco una ceja.

Sin decir nada más. Los dos abandonaron la sala para dirigirse a la cocina. Trotan con prisa, falta un pequeño tramo para llegar a la cocina. Sin adivinarlo, el ser arácnido los interceptó en el trayecto, quedando en frente de ambos.

–Muchachito asqueroso, a dónde crees que ibas –expresó en tono chillón.

Jonathan no se intimido con esto. En su lugar, empieza a recitar en tono bajo un trabalenguas raruno. Afortunadamente, el ser arácnido no le presta atención pero Eric se dio cuenta de esto.

–¡¿Jonathan, estás rezando en idioma klingon?!

El brujo-vampiro no le responde, sigue en lo que está. Al ser no le parecio el comentario del moreno por eso decidió matarlo. De inmediato, le arroja un chorro de veneno con su boca. Eric por acto reflejo giró su rostro, levantó los brazos y… para su sorpresa: el veneno no le toco ni un rulo. Jonathan con ese trabalenguas generó una barrera de protección. El moreno azorado, observa como el veneno se escurre en la pared transparente (igual que jabón líquido en un cristal). El monstruo muy enojado comienza a golpear la barrera con sus ocho patas, ansía romperla. Jonathan angustiado, busca con la mirada otro pasaje para llegar a la cocina.

–¡Lo tengo! ¡Sígueme! –anuncia exaltado.

Eric no entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Sin embargo, para no perder el juicio, lo sigue.

Mientras tanto en la cocina. Rogen y Cera, se dieron cuenta que los cuchillos cebolleros no son efectivos contra éstas criaturas. Debido a que las apuñalaron y éstas solamente sintieron rico, parecido a un masaje. Por fortuna éstos seres no les devolvieron el agravio. Y al no contar con lanzallamas o pistolas de láser. Despavoridos, muertos de miedo, huyeron de la cocina.

Durante la huida, Michael y Seth chocan con Eric y Jonathan. Aunque no se cayeron sí se golpearon feo. Los cuatro farfullan onomatopeyas de dolor.

–¡No entren a la cocina, hay dos cenobitas! –dijo Seth al borde del desmayo.  
–Sí no entren, ¡¿qué demonios está ocurriendo?! –gritó Michael histérico.  
–No son cenobitas son veladores… ¡No, no, qué estoy diciendo! Ojalá mis padres y Jacob estuvieran aquí, ellos sabrían cómo detenerlos –reveló en voz alta su deseo al tiempo que se cubre el rostro con las manos.  
–Jonathan, ¿por qué comentaste eso? –preguntó Seth con una mueca de confusión.  
–No me hagan caso, por el pánico comento estupideces. En la sala habían tres monstruos y en la cocina dos: Suman cinco. ¡Larguémonos de aquí, antes de que otros monstruos incrementen la cuenta! –ordenó Jonathan con los nervios de punta.

Los cuatro emprenden la huida.

–¡Seth, di la verdad! ¡Esos monstruos son actores disfrazados, tú los contrataste para tu velada Halloweeña! –Supuso Michael, corriendo.  
–Si lo que mencionaste fuera verdad: no estaría corriendo y cagado del susto.  
–¡Manchaste tu ropa interior, eak qué asco! Aunque, admito con vergüenza qué hice lo mismo que tú –reveló Eric igual corriendo. Jonathan a su lado le dedica una mirada compasiva.

Los cuatro siguen en la carrera, corriendo se introducen a una habitación de la casa, es el área para los huéspedes. El cuarteto se frena. El brujo vampiro reflexiona sobre sus alternativas adentro de su cerebro.

 _–Estoy solo en esto, mis amigos mortales no tienen poderes y son débiles por ende no pueden ayudarme. ¡Qué injusto cinco contra mí! La única solución sería trasladarlos con mi magia a un lugar seguro, libre de seres de pesadilla._

–Jonathan, estás muy callado, ¿en qué piensas? –inquirió el moreno, sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
–Si quieren seguir con vida tendrán que obedecer mis órdenes. De lo contrario, será muy difícil para mí salvar sus vidas.  
–Chalé carnal, otra vez con tus acertijos –espetó Rogen, rascándose la mejilla.  
–¡Cállate Seth y déjame terminar! –Se trauma el brujampiro.  
–¡Oh, dios mío! Jonathan se está volviendo loco –dijo Michael, poniéndose un dedo sobre sus labios.  
–¡No estoy loco! Y si lo fuera de ninguna manera cambiaría mi naturaleza. Estoy enredando mucho el rollo –Gesticula con las manos–. Lo que deseo confesarles es, es… ¡Soy un brujo-vampiro, mitad brujo mitad vampiro! ¡Ahora, sujetense de las manos! Los voy a trasladar a un lugar más seguro; utilizaré el poder de la teletransportación.

Los tres mirándolo con duda. Rompen en carcajadas por montón. Jonathan los observa con enojo, su semblante se trastorno en decepción. Sus amigos no le creyeron siguen carcajeandose, les implora que se callen pero no hacen caso. Desesperado, busca algo con qué convencerles. De súbito aparece la solución, su prueba más fehaciente qué es: Sus colmillos. Jonathan se juntó con ellos, les pide con amabilidad que lo observen un par de segundos. Sus amigos cumplen su petición, lo ven. Él les muestra su mejor sonrisa, sonríe ampliamente igual que el gato de Cheshire de Alicia. Los tres muchachos pararon de carcajear.

–¡Tus, tus, tus colmillos regresaron… son de verdad! –dijo Seth en tono asustado.  
–¡Sí! –respondió, bufando.  
–Pues, hace poco en la sala. Jonathan me salvó del ataque de un hombre lobo, corrió como Superman para salvarme. Además, sabe rezar en idioma elfo… –dijo Eric tragando saliva– ¡Eres un vampiro de verdad!  
–¡Por supuesto y también no lo olvides: soy un brujo! –Reafirma con su dedo índice.

Entonces, el chico millonario rememora cuando Jonathan lo salvó de morir atropellado por aquel camión. Sin ninguna duda, todo esto tiene sentido para él. Sus ojos destellan por la verdad revelada.

–¡Eres un vampiro! Esto resuelve la incógnita de tu extraña y misteriosa velocidad. ¡Te creo, Jonathan, te creo!  
–¡Gracias Michael! –respondió con desilusión.  
–¡Sí, te creemos, vámonos ya! –expresó Eric.  
–Me siento muy mal por no haberte creído antes –comentó Seth con aflicción.  
–Ay, por favor no te disculpes y tampoco te sientas mal. Para mí tampoco fue fácil revelar éste secreto. ¡Estamos en una situación crítica, por favor sujetense de las manos! –Les ordena Baruchel en tono serio.

Los tres se agarran de las manos. Para completar el semicírculo, Jonathan agarró la mano de Michael y con la otra mano da un chasquido de dedos, inicia la teletransportación. Sus amigos vibran; sienten un cosquilleo en el estómago, es una sensación vaciada. A un pelin de lograrlo, la teletransportación es suspendida por culpa de una bola de energía. Dicha bola golpeó un riñón del muchacho, obligándole a soltar la mano de su amigo. Jonathan dolorido, cayó de rodillas en el piso. Gime por el horrible dolor que siente. Michael se inclinó junto a él para agarrarlo.

–Jonathan, sé que te duele mucho; por favor déjame revisarte –Le súplica Cera, sujetando su nuca y con la otra mano alzando sus camisas para poder ver la herida.  
–¡Michael, un tipo con cara de pocos amigos se aproxima! –Le avisa Eric con espanto.

Michael no lo suelta. Gira su cara, encara al tipo que lanzó la bola que golpeó un riñón de su amigo.

–Eres un jovenzuelo muy maleducado, te ganaste un gran sermón con una tunda ejemplar. Robyne, es una perra inútil ni siquiera supo educar bien a su hijo –comentó Frédéric con altivez y vileza, cerca de ellos.  
–¡Haré que te comas tus palabras! –pronunció Jonathan muy enfadado, escupiendo sangre roja por la boca.  
–Jovenzuelo, tu amenaza es lo más dulce que he recibido en toda mi vida. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Sin embargo, no podrás hacerlo nunca porque Samhain te va a convertir en una pila de cenizas: Abono para su jardín.

Tras decir esto, Frédéric agarró a Jonathan; con violencia lo levanta del suelo tumbando a Michael en el proceso. Eric sujeto a Michael evito su caída. El maldito brujo se burla de la ineptitud de los humanos, con telepatía invoca a los cinco monstruos para que los maten. El quinteto funesto en plis-plas entraron en escena; en menos de un minuto se reunieron con el brujo.

–¡Acaben con ellos! –Les ordena, llevándose a Jonathan a rastras. El muchacho quejándose se niega a caminar.

El gnomo lanza su gorro color azul marino hacia arriba, se siente muy contento por qué va a matar a alguien.

–No sé ustedes, yo voy a escapar por la ventana –dijo Eric con voz nerviosa.  
–¡Apoyo tu moción, el cielo no siempre es el límite! –filosofó Seth aterrado, mirando a los ¿cenobitas o veladores?  
–Las dos muertes son espantosas, aunque prefiero la ventana millones de veces –dijo el quinceañero, ya en pie.

El trío se disparó hacia la ventana. Buena suerte, la ventana es amplia y no tiene trabas. Seth se arrojó primero, Michael fue el segundo. Eric entró en pánico los monstruos le pisan los talones. El gnomo se adelantó se ciñó en su pierna. El muchacho con prendedor de gnomo se arroja por la ventana. La caída fue rápida, cae de panza; la pequeña criatura sin quererlo amortiguo la caída del moreno. El gnomo se hizo plasta.

–Eric, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntaron Seth y Michael al unísono mientras lo ayudan a levantarse.

Los dos se salvaron gracias a los arbustos frondosos cercanos. Sin embargo, Cera se torció la pierna derecha.

–¡No estoy bien, claro que no! ¡Esta horrible criatura estalló en mis pantalones! –Se queja sintiendo mucho asco.  
–Basta de lloriqueos. Irónicamente, esta figurilla de jardín te salvó, pero aún quedan cuatro dispuestos a matarnos. Por consiguiente, huyamos antes de que eso ocurra.  
–Seth, tienes toda la razón, pero debemos rescatar a Jonathan. ¡Ay, mi pierna!  
–Aunque quisiéramos no podemos. ¡Michael, no viste! Ese tío, nos lanzó un Kamehameha y por desgracia hirió a Jonathan –explicó Rogen.  
–¡Está bien! –susurró Cera, triste y dolorido por su pierna.  
–Además, ¡estoy harto de esta oscuridad! ¡Por favor Señor, que ya salga el sol! –oró Rogen.

* * *

 **Bárbara Edith M. G. La autora de esta obra. :P**


	5. Page 4

En la dimensión Equis. Robyne solloza de angustia, Ascar se convulsiona. Ha perdido mucha sangre, sus familiares no han podido cerrar la herida.

–¡Rápido, deben espolverear este polvo sobre la herida! De ser posible cubranla toda –habló un unicornio con desesperación.

Serge recibe el bote, el equino se lo pasó a través de la abertura de los barrotes. El vampiro se lo entrega a su esposa y como si fuera un bote de talco, ella cubre la herida con bastante polvo.

–¡Ya está hecho y ahora! –avisó ella.  
–Esperen cinco segundos –ordenó el unicornio.  
–Este polvo se asemeja a diamantina multicolor –explicó Serge.

El polvo brilla con mucha intensidad, los esposos quedaron maravillados. Pasado el tiempo de espera. Ascar ya no convulsiona, el polvo hizo efecto; en seguida abre los ojos con lentitud.

–¡Funciono! ¿Ascar, cómo te sientes? –cuestionó Robyne y lo abraza con mucha emoción.  
–¡Me siento muy bien; más sabiendo que la familia Baruchel/Gyllenhaal me quiere un montón! –baló el ovino en tono muy alegre, pese al cansancio.  
–Claro que sí, esto nunca lo niegues. ¡Te queremos demasiado! –dijo el vampiro, acariciando el lomo del macho cabrío.  
–Gracias a ti, Ascar se salvó. No entiendo el porqué nos ayudaste, pero de corazón te lo agradezco mucho –Agradeció ella, viendo al unicornio.

El equino explica la razón por la cuál los ayudo.

–Los ayudé porque siempre he admirado en secreto a Ascar y no iba a dejar que se muriera –El ovino se sonrojo, luce unas chapitas–. Asimismo, odio con toda mi alma a Samhain, no me importa que sea nuestro líder: Él no es nada para mí. Y ya que mencioné esto, también los voy ayudar a escapar. Esta jaula fue creada con magia, la fuerza bruta no puede romperla. Por tanto, entre los tres recitaremos un conjuro para destruirla.  
¡Lo siento mucho, Serge! –Mirándolo se disculpa.  
–No te preocupes, soy un vampiro a mucha honra –Los tres lo ven con desconcierto–. Sólo bromeo. Y hace rato, traté de romper unos barrotes con las manos y no lo logre. En su lugar recibí un horrible toque eléctrico, dolió mucho.  
–¡Oh cuanto lo siento! No quiero presionarlos pero Samhain y su comitiva pronto van a regresar. ¿Querido Ascar, te sientes débil para esto?  
–La verdad sí todavía me siento débil, pero mis poderes se hallan intactos. Además, ya no me gusta estar aquí. Me gusta más la dimensión de los humanos –explicó el ovino poniéndose de pie, Robyne lo está ayudando.  
–Por favor no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Hagámoslo! –imploro la bruja.

El unicornio proyecta la imagen de un pergamino en un holograma. Este pergamino contiene el conjuro con letras muy grandes, de éste modo podrán leerlo mejor. Robyne se arrimó a los barrotes para sujetar la pata del unicornio, el equino corresponde metiendo su pata por la abertura de los barrotes. Ella le tomó la pata en lo que Ascar le tomó la mano derecha. Los tres ya sujetados inician el conjuro. A medida que recitaban, la jaula lanzaba destellos y comenzaba a derretirse como una vela de parafina.

Una vez que la jaula se fundió por completo, la familia fue liberada.

–¡Lo hicimos! Nos liberaste. Muchas gracias amigo unicornio. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –inquirió Robyne, abrazandolo por el cuello.  
–Mi nombre es muy extraño. Me llamo Hohornse, pero pueden llamarme «Hoho».  
–¡Hoho no suena tan mal! –dijo Serge, revolviendole su crin.

Hohornse, el unicornio no es blanco como los típicos unicornios; por el contrario todo su cuerpo es color lila a excepción de su cuerno color nácar, su crin es multicolor como un arcoíris, sus cascos son color verde menta y su cola de color morado es peluda.

–¡Salgamos de este lugar! Ojalá mi sobrino haya llegado primero –dijo la bruja, soltando el cuello de Hoho.  
–¡Tranquila, mi amor! Confía en nuestro sobrino –dijo su esposo, colocándose a Ascar encima de sus hombros. El ovino siente tantito vértigo.

Robyne le pidió permiso, Hoho se lo permitió. La bruja se montó sobre el unicornio. De este modo, los cuatro abandonan el castillo.

En la casa de la familia Rogen. Frédéric continúa torturando al brujo-vampiro con insultos para su madre y jaloneos. Los dos se meten a una habitación, arribaron al estudio/oficina del padre de Seth en este sitio los espera Samhain.

–¡Su vileza, he cumplido! ¡Tome su regalo! –dijo el brujo lanzándole al muchacho.

El cabeza de calabaza lo recibió en sus brazos, el joven le da la espalda. En seguida, con sus brazos lo envuelve parecido a una camisa de fuerza. Jonathan asustado comienza a removerse, intenta escapar.

–¡Detente, para, no te muevas! ¡Deja de hacer esto! –chilló el líder.

Enterrando sus garras aún más en Jonathan, él gime por el dolor que siente mientras su sangre se desliza empapando sus camisas.

A pesar del sufrimiento sigue moviéndose. En uno de esos forcejeos pudo liberar uno de sus brazos. Sin más contemplaciones, utiliza su agilidad vampírica, le propina dos fuertes codazos: uno en su estómago y el otro en su cara de fruta. Su "querido" líder quedó aturdido y dolorido, por los madrazos deshizo el amarre. Sus brazos se sienten flojos, Jonathan aprovecha la flacidez para escapar, se echa a correr. Frédéric está harto de la tozudez del muchacho, rápido sacó su varita de abedul. Jonathan sigue corriendo, le falta un pequeño tramo para alcanzar la salida. Pero antes de que cruce la meta, Frédéric recitando el hechizo lo interceptó en el camino, el muchacho se frenó de golpe.

–¡Basta de tanto cuchicheo, mejor apuñalame con la maldita varita! –grito Jonathan agitado.

De pronto, a tres versos en terminar la recitación, Frédéric se convirtió en piedra ¿Por qué…? Jacob le aplicó al brujo el mismo encantamiento que iba a usar en contra de Jonathan. Jacob y Matthew entraron en escena.

Jonathan quería juntarse con sus primos pero cambió de planes en segundos, porque se dio cuenta que el líder se recuperó del aturdimiento. Y en este instante se aproxima hacia él con mucha rabia asesina, Jonathan con rapidez abandona el estudio/oficina. El cabeza de calabaza le pisa los talones, Jonathan corre lo más rápido que puede (no tiene tiempo en averiguar ¿cuál es la velocidad máxima de un vampiro?), por el pavor y el pánico que siente no tiene pista hacia dónde se dirige. Aún corriendo, se percata que entró al cuarto de su amigo Seth, en seguida se detiene en frente del armario, las puertas de este mueble siguen abiertas. Resoplando, gira hacia un lado e inesperadamente… Samhain lo pescó del cuello con una mano y lo alza hacia arriba, sus piernas penden. Le oprime el cuello con fuerza, Jonathan se ahoga, le corta la respiración como un condenado en la horca.

–¡Eres un maldito mocoso obstinado; estoy hasta la coronilla de tu insolencia! –Se queja el monstruo.

Jonathan se pone morado, a veces es más humano que brujo-vampiro. Sus primos están tardando, no llegan para rescatarlo; al parecer será el fin del brujampiro. De repente, la alarma del reloj despertador anuncia las seis de la mañana (Seth programó el despertador en tres horarios: 5:30, 6:00 y 6:30 am, porqué no despierta tan fácilmente). La ventana grande de la habitación poco a poco se alumbra con los rayos del sol. Ya no es 31, es 1 de noviembre. Samhain se percató de la luz matutina, aterrorizado suelta a Jonathan, lo deja caer. El aterrizaje no fue suave para el muchacho se metió un buen golpazo en la nuca. Cayó de espalda al suelo.

Samhain desesperado busca una salida. Si rompe el pacto acordado con las fuerzas benevolentes será su final definitivo. Solamente puede convivir con los seres humanos cada 31 de Octubre, a partir de las doce de la noche hasta las seis en punto de la mañana ni un minuto más. Asimismo, el sol lo puede quemar hasta hacerlo cenizas. Al no encontrar la salida, destruyó la pared y escapó por ahí. Sus cuatro secuaces hicieron lo mismo que el líder, destruyeron partes de la casa y escaparon.

No son inmunes al sol, todas las criaturas grotescas a raudal regresan al portal. «No hay lugar como el hogar»

Jacob y Matthew, después de dar muchas vueltas encontraron a su primo.  
–¡Jonathan, Jonathan! –grita Jacob alterado.  
Jonathan se halla desmayado a consecuencia de la falta de oxígeno más el golpe de la caída.

Entre los dos cargan a su primo pronto lo llevan a la cama de Seth, en este sitio lo acuestan. Después, Jacob revisa los signos vitales de su primo su muñeca está manchada con sangre. Obviamente el corazón de Baruchel no late por ser un vampiro, pero si tiene pulso como cualquier ser humano. Jacob no puede utilizar su magia para curar a Jonathan, el veneno que circula por su sangre lo dejó impotente. Fue un verdadero milagro que haya convertido en piedra a Frédéric. Quizá el amor que siente por su primo le permitió producir ese hechizo, al verlo en peligro su adrenalina inhibió por unos segundos el efecto del veneno.

Seth, Eric y Michael no se fueron a otra parte por el contrario regresaron a la casa. En este instante están entrando al cuarto de Rogen con recelo y mucha precaución. No desean toparse con otro monstruo del averno. Después de una noche de pesadilla, en la cual no durmieron sino lucharon para evitar dormir toda la eternidad en una fría tumba. Los tres muchachos alcanzaron la cama tipo bólido Fórmula 1.

–Sólo tomaré algunas prendas y unas cosas vitales para mí –susurró Seth.

Jonathan escuchó a su amigo, con los ojos cerrados lo llama. Los tres muchachos van hacia donde está.

–¡Jonathan estás a salvo! –pronunció el trío a coro.  
El brujo y el vampiro intercambian una mirada de sorpresa.  
–¿Y ustedes quienes son? –preguntó Michael, después de observar a los primos  
–Yo me llamo Jacob y el se llama Matthew –Se señaló primero y luego señala al vampiro–, somos los primos de Jonathan.  
–Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, desde la última vez que fue… ¡Ay, no me acuerdo! Sin embargo, Jonathan te hace presente en cada conversación nuestra –recordó Seth.  
–En serio, ¿qué tanto ha contado de mí? –preguntó Jacob con sorpresa y a la vez preocupación. Seth tartamudea un poco antes de responder la pregunta.  
–A menudo se queja del bullying ligero que recibe de tu parte –Jacob hace un mohín de ofensa–, por favor no te enojes con él. Jonathan te quiere mucho, nos lo ha dicho. Por cierto, traes una venda en la cabeza ¿qué te paso?

Tras esta revelación. El brujo sujeta con ambos manos la mano de su primo y en susurro comenta lo siguiente:

–¡Soplón y delicado! ¡Yo también te quiero demasiado!

Matthew se sintió un poco rechazado pero no es el momento apropiado. Tal vez más adelante aclare el tema con sus dos primos. Jacob besó la frente de Jonathan, luego por cortesía responde la pregunta de Rogen:

–¡Me pegué con una puerta!  
–¡Ouch, debió doler mucho! –dijo Seth con empatia.  
–Entonces, tú eres el primo esclavista. ¡Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Eric! –Jacob anonadado completa el saludo de mano.

Matthew en silencio los ve con curiosidad.

–Me imagino que ustedes dos sabían lo que pasó aquí. Un tipo raro había secuestrado a Jonathan, pero lo inquietante de esto es ¿quién lo salvó? o ¿cómo se escapó? Qué baboso soy, está muy claro que utilizó sus habilidades de brujo-vampiro.

El comentario de Cera alteró a los primos, más a Jacob.

–¡Ustedes ya sabían que mi primo es un brujo-vampiro! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabían?

De pronto, Jonathan se despierta.

–Hace poco se los revelé… Era la única forma en que podría salvar sus vidas… –respondió con un hilo de voz entre tosidos.  
–¡Igual les contaste qué soy un brujo como tu mami! –espetó Jacob.  
–No… eso no… –aclaró Jonathan todavía tosiendo.  
–¿Tú también eres un brujo? –Michael le preguntó a Matthew.  
–¡No! –Sonríe mostrándole los colmillos.  
–¡Eres un vampiro! –Retrocede cojeando. El vampiro se dio cuenta de esto pronto lo interrogó acerca de ¿por qué cojea? El muchacho responde:  
–Salté por la ventana y cuando toqué suelo me torcí la pierna.  
–¡Oh Michael, por mi culpa te lastimaste! –dijo Jonathan en tono débil, ya sin tos.

Pudo controlar la tos, el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Después, con ayuda de Seth y Jacob logró sentarse en la cama.

–¡Chicos, lo sentimos mucho! ¡Mis tíos corren peligro! No tenemos tiempo para esclarecer todas sus dudas acerca de nosotros.  
–¡¿Jacob, qué les paso a mis padres?! –preguntó consternado.  
–Samhain, los encerró en una jaula y Ascar está herido por defender a tu padre.

Jonathan herido y agotado sale con celeridad de la cama.

–¡Jonathan, estás muy grave necesitas reposo! –Le advirtió Matthew.  
–No. Mi familia es primero: ellos son mi vida. ¿Y tú quién eres?  
–¡No te acuerdas de mí, soy tu primo paterno! –responde, sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

El brujo-vampiro lo mira con atención y pronto recuerda quién es.

–¡Creo que sí! Tú me llevabas al parque, me comprabas un helado y nos subíamos a los columpios –recordó y abraza a su primo vampiro.  
–¡Qué bien, te acordaste de mí sino me hubiera puesto muy triste e inconsolable! –dijo cubriéndose la cara con una mano.  
–Matthew, Jonathan es lento con el sarcasmo. ¡Vámonos ya! –Jacob posa la vista en los humanos –Ustedes también vendrán con nosotros.  
–Ok, puedo tomar las cosas que iba a llevarme –cuestionó Seth.  
–¡Ajá, si te tardas te quedas! –dijo Jacob con crueldad.

Los seis hombres abandonaron la casa posterior subieron al coche de Matthew. Casi una hora de recorrido, dejando atrás muchos kilómetros. El auto se detiene en la entrada de un hospital. Jacob en el asiento de copiloto, se volteó para observar al trío con Jonathan en el asiento de atrás. Va a explicarles por qué Matthew frenó en este sitio.

–Michael se lastimó necesita atención médica y… no están preparados para una misión suicida sobrenatural. Disculpenos chicos, esto es un asunto familiar. –Los tres afirman con el rostro al mismo tiempo.

Ellos se sienten tristes y rechazados pero de todos modos aceptan su objeción. Unos pocos segundos después, los tres se bajaron del vehículo. Jonathan quedó triste los mira a través de la ventanilla. Pero antes de que se vayan, baja del vehículo con rapidez, anhelando despedirse de sus amigos.

–¡En verdad lo siento mucho, cuates! Pero, no quiero seguir arriesgando sus vidas por mi culpa –comentó dándoles un fuerte abrazo a los tres.  
–Está bien jirafa, lo entendemos. Pese al inmenso susto, fue una chida e inolvidable velada de Halloween –dijo Eric, removiendo el cabello de Jonathan.  
–Por supuesto, fue una grandiosa velada halloweeña que tuvo de todo menos romance entre nosotros –Se rió un corto lapso–. Salva a tu familia y regresa pronto con nosotros –Le pidió Seth poniéndose sentimental.  
–Opino lo mismo que ellos, fue una velada super mega fantástica. Ni con toda mi herencia podría crear una idéntica velada cual hace poco sobrevivimos. Por cierto, muchas gracias por aceptarme en su grupo: ¡Ustedes son mega asombrosos y demasiado geniales! –dijo Cera, mostrándose muy feliz y complacido.  
–Pues ya ni modo… –Se burló Jonathan pero pronto le pide perdón– No es cierto, por favor no te enojes, sólo fue una respuesta chusca. ¡Michael, eres sensacional y extraordinario! Nos da inmensa alegría que hayas dejado atrás tu arrogancia y petulancia, porque de esta manera pudimos conocer tu hermoso y generoso corazón.

Michael se conmovió mucho con ese comentario, su mirada luce acuosa.

–El comentario de Jonathan es totalmente cierto. ¡Nos da mucho gusto y júbilo saber que formas parte de nuestro club! –dijo Eric, sujetando el cuello de Michael con la mano libre.  
–Concuerdo con el comentario de ambos. Si bien es muy temprano para decir esto, no me importa lo diré de cualquier forma: ¡Michael, nos caíste muy bien y ya siento que te quiero mucho! –reveló Seth con emoción.  
–Es verdad Michael, nosotros te queremos mucho –confirmó Jonathan.  
–¡Basta muchachos, no sigan porque me van hacer llorar de felicidad! ¡Aww… me siento muy halagado y muy afortunado por contar con su reciente amistad! ¡Yo, también los quiero muchísimo! ¿Amigos para siempre?

Sus amigos respondieron su petición con un frenético e infinito "¡Sí! Friends forever!" En eso, Jacob enfadado con la poca consideración por parte de su primo (sus tíos corren peligro y él en shalala), le pidió a Matthew que tocará el claxon del carro muchas veces. Jonathan inquieto a causa del insistente sonido, se despidió de sus amigos una vez más, posterior los suelta y veloz se regresa al auto.

Sus amigos gritando varias veces "¡Adiós!" mientras el auto se esfuma de sus vistas. Matthew le importo un rábano la policía, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Tras un viaje casi a la velocidad de la luz, llegaron a la casa de corte victoriano. El trío con premura bajan del vehículo y se meten a la casa. Después, cruzan el umbral se metieron en la habitación de Jonathan.

–¡Pronto, hay que salvar a mis tíos antes de que sea demasiado tarde! –dijo Jacob con apuro, corriendo hacia el portal.

En eso…

–¡Mamá, papá, Ascar! –anunció Jonathan con alboroto (como un niño de siete años pese que tiene diecisiete años). Corriendo se reúne con ellos.

Jacob escuchó a su primo en seguida fija la vista hacia la cama, ahí se encuentran sus tíos. Reduce la velocidad y camina para juntarse con ellos.

–¡Hijo, gracias al cielo te encuentras bien! ¡Jacob logro rescatarte! –pronunció mientras abrazaba a su bebé.  
–Tía, no pude salvar a Jonathan a tiempo. No fue en la forma que esperabas que fuera. ¡Perdóname tía! –expresó con pena, bajando su rostro.  
–¿Cómo, a qué te refieres? –indagó soltando a su niño.  
–Tía, Robyne, Jacob no pudo salvar a tiempo a su primo por culpa de su novia, quien resultó ser toda una demente: es una historia muy larga para contar –aclaró Matthew reuniéndose con los demás.

Los señores Baruchel se pusieron muy contentos por la visita de su sobrino, obvio más Serge. Los señores colmaron de besos, abrazos y saludos a su sobrino vampiro. Jonathan interrumpe la empalagosa bienvenida con una pregunta.

–Mi primo Jacob me contó que ustedes estaban en peligro mortal, ¿cómo se salvaron?  
–Mi socio Hoho fue quien nos salvó –baló Ascar, señalando al equino con su pezuña.  
–Exacto, salvé a tus padres y a tu tío, pero también es una historia extensa de contar –relinchó.  
–¡Muchísimas gracias… Hoho! –dijo Jonathan dudando.  
–¡Al fin tengo un caballo! –murmuró Jacob– ¡Muchas gracias por salvar a mis tíos, te debemos una! –Dio las gracias en tono normal. Por suerte, el unicornio no escucho lo que Jacob murmuro.

Antes de que los señores Baruchel se pongan cómodos y bajen la guardia, el unicornio les recomendó sellar el portal de la dimensión Equis. Robyne y Serge no cuestionaron nada sólo asienten con el rostro.

Dado lo que aconteció con Samhain, Jonathan y su familia se convirtieron en sus enemigos número uno, por tal ya nunca más serán admitidos en la reunión anual, fueron vetados de por vida. Asimismo, su ex-líder no podrá meterse a la habitación de Jonathan para poder vengarse.

Son las diez de la mañana. El unicornio le da a la bruja y al ovino las instrucciones de cómo van a cerrar el portal. Al instante que ocurría esto, Matthew le platicaba a su tío la manera en que salvó a Jacob mientras ambos metían a Debbie en la dimensión Equis, (a ver cómo sale de ahí, tal vez le den posada en el castillo). Sin embargo, Serge quiere conocer la versión de su sobrino brujo, quizá se la relate otro día en el futuro.

Par de horas atrás, Jonathan le relató a su madre la manera en que Frédéric lo daño tanto físico como emocional. La señora muy enojada dijo: "¡Hijo de su Pink Floyd, traiganme al maldito cerdo!" Pues sí, se atrevió a tocar a su nene. Pero antes de cumplir con su mandato, Jacob le contó a su tía la forma como Debbie lo despojó de todos sus poderes. Por tanto, Robyne con su magia trasladó a su primogénito y a su sobrino brujo a la casa de Rogen para recoger a Frédéric, vuelto estatua de piedra.

El unicornio entrega a todos los presentes unas hojas de papel, en estas viene el sortilegio escrito. Jonathan y Jacob, en sentido metafórico, volvieron barriendo la base. El brujo-vampiro utilizó el poder de la teletransportación.

–¡Esperen, esperen! ¡No cierren, aún queda una bolsa de basura! –avisó Jonathan algo agitado.

Después de arrojar a Frédéric en la dimensión Equis. Matthew le da una hoja a Jonathan y Ascar le da una hoja a Jacob.

–¿Son todos, ya no van a tirar a otro? –Los muchachos dicen No con el rostro– De acuerdo, ¿Robyne, está cerrada la puerta que conduce a la dimensión Equis? –inquirió el equino.  
–¡Sí! Mi sobrino, Matthew la cerro, luego que mi hijo y mi sobrino regresaron de haber tirado el pedazo de mojón.  
–Okey, les entregué una hoja de papel porque todos haremos el sortile-  
–Pero mi sobrino y yo, no tenemos poderes mágicos por ser vampiros –interrumpió Serge.  
–Lo sé, mas para este ritual necesito de su energía vampiríca. Y tu amor de padre es más poderoso que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Además, esto servirá para defender a su hijo –dijo Hoho tocando un hombro de Jonathan–. ¡Muy bien, hagámoslo!  
–¡Alto Hoho! –Esta vez lo interrumpió Matthew con un grito y prosigue con su protesta– ¿Qué hay de Jacob?  
El aludido mira a su primo con mucho asombro.  
–Discúlpenme todos. Me refiero a que Jacob quedo impotente por culpa de su ex-novia. La maldita lo despojó de todos sus poderes, ahora es un simple humano mortal.  
–¡No te preocupes, Matthew! –El unicornio volteó para observar mejor al vampiro–. Tu tía me contó lo que le sucedió a tu primo, Jacob. Aunque no cuente con ninguno de sus poderes en este momento, sólo necesito su energía de brujo, igual que tu tío y tú –aclaró entre relinchos.  
–De acuerdo. ¡Entonces, hagámoslo! –anunció Matthew, sonriendo.

Inicia el sortilegio, todos recitan a coro. Durante, la puerta o portal lanza destellos de distintos colores (habidos y por haber). Un largo lapso después, el unicornio recita el último verso, concluye con el hechizo. La puerta fue clausurada.

En caso de emergencia, no obstante si la urgencia es de suma importancia: Sólo Robyne y Ascar podrán volver abrir la puerta. Con anterioridad, Hohornse entregó a ambos dos pergaminos que revierten el sortilegio.

Ese mismo día, Robyne curó con sus poderes las heridas de su hijo y de su sobrino brujo. A Jacob le dio un antídoto especial que contrarresta el veneno y le devolverá toda su magia pasando tres días.

Jonathan le platicó a su madre cada cosa que le sucedió en la casa de la familia Rogen en el transcurso de la semana. Ella y su esposo fueron a dicha casa con intención de componer y arreglar lo que destruyó Samhain y sus secuaces. Por fortuna, los padres de Seth desconocen todo lo que aconteció debido a que siguen fuera. Días atrás, antes de que ocurriera la velada de Halloween, los padres de Seth visitaron a su abuela paterna y aún continúan en ese lugar.

* * *

 **¡Truco o trato! Por favor ofreceme un review ._. BEMG.**


	6. Page 5

Ha pasado una semana. El vampiro llamado Matthew y el unicornio decidieron quedarse un buen tiempo con la familia Baruchel. Y Jacob recuperó todos sus poderes, volvió a ser brujo.

Hoy es martes, el reloj marca las cinco de la tarde. Jonathan está muy triste porque su madre no acepta que sus amigos conocen la verdad sobre su origen: brujo-vampiro. Por eso, su madre organizó una fiesta e invitó a sus tres amigos para borrarles de su memoria esta verdad en particular. Ascar y Hohornse decidieron irse a otro lugar para no estorbar en la fiesta de Robyne. El trío de amigos no tardo en llegar, Matthew les abrió la puerta.

*Evidentemente, la familia y la triada de amigos visten ropa casual muy diferente a la que utilizaron el día de Halloween.

Durante la fiesta, los muchachos no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre el descubrimiento. Jacob y Matthew lucían un semblante alegre en cambio Jonathan lucía deprimido. La señora mostrándose contenta les ofrece una enorme copa con helado y mucho jarabe de chocolate, el trío de amigos aullan de felicidad. Jonathan iracundo mira a su madre a través de sus gafas. La señora percibe el odio de su retoño, no obstante lo ignora por estar viendo como se terminan el postre, condimentado con el hechizo que borra los recuerdos elegidos. Los tres muchachos acabaron con su postre aunque no al mismo tiempo. La bruja deja que pasen cinco minutos para que el hechizo haga efecto. Transcurrido el tiempo de espera, ella interroga a la triada con insinuaciones acerca de el origen de su hijo y lo qué pasó en la velada de Halloween. Los muchachos responden: "¿De cuál origen habla? Es una broma." También, "Que fue una tranquila velada de Halloween, donde comieron mucho y vieron un par de películas de terror hasta que el mapache arruinó la velada: Eso nada más." La señora hace el baile de la victoria adentro de su mente.

Cuatro horas más tarde. La triada agradece la fiesta y se despiden de toda la familia presente. Posterior, salen de la casa de Jonathan.

–Primo, no odies a mi tía, es por tu bien –dijo Jacob meneándole un hombro, trata de animarlo.  
–Tu primo tiene razón. ¡Venga, hijo no te pongas triste! –Le pidió su padre a un lado de Jacob.

Todos se hallan sentados a la mesa. De repente, dan varios toquidos a la puerta de la cocina. Matthew se levantó por ver quién es.

–¡Jonathan, es Michael, se regreso! –exclamó Matthew sorprendido.

El muchacho de quince años millonario, ofreció disculpas por su inesperado retorno. Sin embargo, no se irá hasta que le resuelvan su duda. Acerca de por qué Eric y Seth no recuerdan absolutamente nada del ataque de los monstruos sucedido en la Noche de Brujas, en cambio él recuerda con detalle y nitidez todo esto.

–Jonathan, tú eres un brujo-vampiro porque tu mamá es una bruja, entonces tu papá es un vampiro o ¿cómo es esto?  
–¿Michael, cómo te sientes de tu pierna? –Le pregunta el brujampiro mientras su madre abandona el asiento.  
–Excelente, ya no me duele tanto. Camino mejor –explicó moviendo la pierna que estaba dañada.  
–¡Qué bien, me alegro mucho por ti…! ¡Corre corre! ¡Largate de aquí, vete! –Jonathan le ordena con la mano, la mueve con vigor.

Demasiado tarde, Robyne lo apresó en sus brazos, Michael no protesta ni se opone quedó aturdido. La bruja lo dirige a rastras hacia otra parte de la casa de corte victoriano, su hijo, su esposo y sus sobrinos la siguen. Llegaron al ático, todos se meten allí. Robyne avienta a Michael sobre un sofá viejo; él se cubre la nariz con una mano, la caída liberó el polvo. La señora obliga a su familia a salir del ático menos el secuestrado, obviously; Michael ni siquiera hace amagos de querer escapar. Jonathan se puso necio no desea obedecer, su mamá lo amenaza con la clásica mirada, aquella de **corre por tu vida**. Jonathan gruñendo observa a su amigo por última vez y refunfuñando sale de allí. Michael quedo solo.

–¡Mamá, te volviste loca! ¿Cuánto tiempo lo vas a tener secuestrado? –preguntó mientras su madre ajusta un candado (de manera normal sin usar su magia) en la puerta del ático.  
La señora no responde, Jonathan comenta algo más:  
–Sus padres son los más millonarios del pueblo, cuándo se den cuenta que su hijo no ha vuelto a la mansión. Usarán sus poderes monetarios y nos echaran al ejército –advirtió, provocando la risa de su primo.  
–¡Discúlpame primo, eso fue muy gracioso! –dijo Jacob entre risas.  
–¿Por qué al ejército? –preguntó Matthew con una mirada sospechosa.

La mamá suelta unos gruñidos, antes de responder a la paranoia de su hijo.

–Mi bebé precioso, tu amigo resultó ser un humano muy especial. Y no se debe a que sea millonario, sea más joven que tú y sea virgen sino demostró resistencia ante mi hechizo. Por eso lo voy a examinar.  
–¿Abrirás a mi amigo con un bisturí? –preguntó su hijo con angustia.  
–Si lo requiero ¡sí! –dijo la señora sin vacilar.  
–¡Papá, ayúdame con esto! ¡Dile algo, haz algo! –Súplica Jonathan que volteó para ver a su padre.  
–Lo siento mucho hijo, no te puedo ayudar porque tu madre me tiene amenazado. Además le tengo pánico –susurró, tragando saliva.

Robyne no dejara en paz a Michael, hasta que borre de su cerebro esos recuerdos en particular y todo vuelva a ser como antes. En el ático, Michael Cera se quedó dormido en el sofá viejo, previamente se había tapado con una manta color rosa que encontró por ahí. La razón: afuera ya es de noche.

FIN.

* * *

 **De este modo concluyó este especial de Halloween. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra atención. Y si leíste cada párrafo y estrofa, déjame decirte: Qué tú eres mi consentido(a) y te ganaste mi corazón.**

 **Happy Halloween 2017! & ¡Feliz Día de Muertos 2017! **

**Hasta la siguiente historia que honestamente no sé para cuándo será. Por favor comenten lo que gusten. Mi sueño es que comenten o al menos me agreguen en su lista de favoritos. ¡Adiós!**

 **~Bárbara Edith M. G. ;D**


End file.
